Welcome to the life of Rory Flanagan
by Epicly-Awesome
Summary: A random idea that popped into my head klaine then kory bit of seblaine as well  Please read and review
1. Basic Bios

**AN/ I'm just going to write the basic bios of the three main characters, Rory, Kurt and Blaine. This story will be written in a facebook type format, others will be written in first or third person. This story starts out as klaine but will turn into kory later. I don't know how long this will be, or if there will be and others related to this. Rated M casue im paranoid**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (not Glee or Celtic Thunder) :(**

* * *

><p>Kurt's Bio-<p>

Kurt still is a senior, and still dating Blaine. His favourite band is Celtic Thunder. He thinks Blaine is cheating on him but he is not sure, but continues to belive blaine when he says he's not cheating . He is also still a virgin. He plans to marry Blaine one day.

* * *

><p>Rory's Bio-<p>

Rory is a senior is this story because I say so. He is also gay, but no one else knows and he doesn't want to tell them so is deeply depressed and does self harm. He has been touring with the band Celtic Thunder since he was 10. He is also known for being able to hit every note.(Yes I know its impossible but that's how I roll.) His parents and the band decided to send him to school in America undercover for a year to learn and make friends

Blaine's Bio-

Blaine is also a senior. He has been cheating on Kurt with Sebastian. To prove to Kurt he is not cheating on him (even if he is) he gets front row seats and back stage passes to the Celtic Thunder concert. He isn't a virgin he lost it to Sebastian. He feels bad but continues to cheat on Kurt. He thinks he will break up with Kurt soon.


	2. Concert Hype

**AN/ This chapter was a pain to edit. I need an editor if someone would help with that. Private message me if you want to.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing sadly :( **

**Kurt Hummel**: OMG! Can't wait to se Celtic Thunder tonight! I have the BEST boyfriend in the world.

**Blaine Anderson**: And who is this boyfriend you speak off? I don't like competition! *mad face*

**Kurt Hummel**: You, silly. You know I would never cheat on you!

**Mercedes Jones**: Awwww! You to are soooo cute! You'll be together forever!

**Kurt Hummel**: I know I all ready have our wedding planned!

**Rachel Berry**: This is why you did Finn's and my wedding.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, how did you ever get tickets to a sold out concert?

**Blaine Anderson**: I stay up until they went on sale the first day, because I loooooove you that much!

Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry liked this

**Mercedes Jones**: Awwwwww!

**Rachel Berry**: Awwwwwww! I love having Gay friends!

**Kurt Hummel**: But front row tickets AND backstage passes?

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, I would give up my life for you.

Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry liked this

**Kurt Hummel**: Awww! *kisses Blaine on cheek*

**Blaine Anderson**: That's all I get *insert puppy eyes*

**Kurt Hummel**: You know its impossible the puppy eyes! Maybe more tonight.

Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman liked this

**Santana Lopez**: Wanky! ;)

**Noah Puckerman**: Get some!

**Kurt Hummel**: You two! How many times do I have to tell you don't post that kind of stuff on my wall!

**Santana Lopez**: Aw Kurt your no fun.

**Noah Puckerman**: Puckerman out!

***To Rory Flanagan's Wall***

**Rory Flanagan**: Me and my best friend Paul getting hyped for tonight's concert! Can't wait to see all my fans!

27,645,876 people liked this

**Paul O'Connor**: Wow! I thought you were not popular I thought you had like two fans at most.

**Rory Flanagan**: ^dislike this^ You know that's not true. You are just jealous I have more fans than you!

35,746,846 people liked this

**Paul O'Connor**: Challenge accepted. Like this is you're a fan of mine!

25,743,870 people liked this

**Rory Flanagan**: Oh yeah, my and my fans can be that can't we can we. Like this if you are a fan of mine!

41,738,961 people liked this

**Rory Flanagan**: Challenge Won. Take that Paul. See all my awesome fans tonight! RF Out.

***Back to Kurt's wall***

**Kurt Hummel**: Any one else see Paul and Rory's epic face down?

**Rachel Berry**: Yeah it was epic!

**Mercedes Jones**: :D

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt, we have to leave soon I'm on my way over. Cleveland is a long way away.

**Kurt Hummel**: See you to later. Can't wait to see them perform. I am literally jumping of the walls with excitement.

**Finn Hudson**: Yeah, he is. Artie and I can't play Halo with him like this. Hurry up Blaine, please, I'm begging you please!

**Artie Abrams**: True that!

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm going as fast as I can without speeding, I want to see Kurt as much as you want to get rid of him.

**Kurt Hummel**: Finn and Artie, Oi! Blaine awwww!

**Finn Hudson**: Thank you sooo much Blaine, we can't hear the captain's instructions.

**Kurt Hummel**: God, Finn you can be so mean. I'm you only brother, and older at that.

**Finn Hudson**: You may be older, but I am taller!

**Kurt Hummel**: Whatever, how's Mercedes, Rachel?

**Rachel Berry**: Mercedes and I are having a great time watching Wicked, singing more than watching, which probably isn't helping Mercedes recover

Mercedes Jones liked this

**Kurt Hummel**: I would love that but I thing I still got the better end of the deal, and Mercedes stop singing you have to get better quickly.

**Rachel Berry**: All right Kurt, Stop gloating, I want a pic of you and Rory, you are right Mercedes, you should.

**Mercedes Jones**: Fine. :(

**Kurt Hummel**: Will do. Something or should I say someone is knocking on my door, I wonder who that could be (Blaine you are not very sneaky)

**Blaine Anderson**: Damn, oh well. Please just come out so can go.

**Kurt Hummel**: One sec I'm fixing my hair. Be right out.

**Blaine Anderson**: Okay. :)


	3. Concert

**AN/ Yeah I know lots of chapters. Still need an editor Personal Message me if you are interested in that. This is a mixed chapter. I really hated writing when Rory was cutting himself so I didn't use the original. I also hate using he words fag or faggot so I will rarely use them**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. **

*Kurt's POV*

He was enjoying the concert so much, he epically loved Rory's vocal runs, hitting every note perfectly. During one of the songs he though he saw Rory's eye give away, showing a sad, depressed soul, but only for a small part of a second thinking he imagined it.

*Focus on Rory*

"You idiot, letting yourself down like that. How could you?" Rory thought to himself after singing .Rory could not stand it. He had been depressed so much lately. He had more thoughts of suicide than usual. But his soul mate would never find him is what he had to tell himself everyday. After the concert, before the fans came backstage with the passes, he ran to the bathroom and took his shirt and blazer off. He had stopped eating lately, and was making him extremely thin. The band couldn't tell because he would mimic chewing, but slip the food into his napkin, or when they forced him to eat, throw it up when he got back in his room. His chest was extremely muscled, but covers in scars some deeper than others, some newer than others, but he didn't care, he started ripping into flesh, new and old, up and down his arms and chest, cutting deeper than usually, not caring. "You are worthless, no one will ever love you, you stupid fag, just kill yourself." He told himself as he cut each time. He sat there until one of the crew said the fans were there. He quickly got up and put his shirt and blazer back on, making sure no blood or scars were showing, and left, pretending dinner hadn't agreed with him stomach.

He met the fans as usual, smiled for the pictures, laughed at there jokes and was pleasant like he always was, pretending his life was a joy and nothing was wrong even though it wasn't, He had perfected this façade, so it was impossible to see through. The last fan(Kurt) came, he was thankful.

"Oh my god, that vocal run, I wish I could do that!" The very excited fan told him. "Oh, my name is Kurt."

"Rory, but I guess you already know that, and thanks." Rory said as they hugged. "So glad you could come to the concert."

"You kidding me, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kurt sais, happier than he had ever been, but he thought Rory looked sad up close.

"Good to know there is someone I can count on to see every time I'm in Ohio."

"Hey, can you sign these?" Kurt asked handing him some of his posters

"Sure who do you want them to, I'll take it you want one?"

"Yeah, could one go to Mercedes, one of my friend who is sick so she couldn't come and my other friend Rachel, who stayed behind to help Mercedes?"

"Here you go!"

They took the pictures the Kurt left.

*To Kurt's Wall*

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel, Mercedes.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes!

**Mercedes Jones**: Yes?

**Kurt Hummel**: I got you both signed posters because you couldn't come.

Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones liked this

**Kurt Hummel** Posted a new picture

**Mercedes Jones:** Awwwwwwwwww!

***To Rory's Wall***

Rory Flanagan: Had so much fun singing tonight. Love all my fans. Had an AMAZING tour! Going back to Ireland tomorrow!

23,859,596 liked this

***To Kurt's POV***

Rory looked sad, but why, I don't know. He must just be das the tours over, yeah that's the reason.

***Rory's POV***

I can't wait to go to school. No adults there. No one to tell me what to do or ask why there is blood is the trash. I don't have to pretend to eat. It will be great, just constantly wearing make-up and contacts, I think I will have green eyes. Yeah. I'll be there at the end of the summer


	4. UPDATE, PLEASE READ

Hey guys, sorry this has taken SOOOOOO LONG for me to update, but I forgot to tell you that over the summer I went with a program at my school where we help an orphanage in Haiti I'm really sorry I haven't updated cause there is no Internet there, but I'm halfway done with the next chapter, I'm trying to make it really long and stuff, and I'm deleting the two chapters where blaine is outted, saving the chapter for later cause 1 it went to fast and 2 i need to work on it, don't worry, there saved. BTW I'm starting to use wattpad, so Ill tell you if this story changes to there, so yeah.

Oh, also my computer is broke so this is written on my iPad, so sorry for any mistakes, I'll update you on that later

And yes, I do a ton of charity work, so that prevents somewriting

Oh, wow Im really bad at this but yeah, Graphic Traphic that would be awesome, if you still want to, and Nekoshuichi69 I am going to that so yeah

-Epicly


End file.
